


Flavors of Magic

by LilyofAzra



Series: What the Darkness Brings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Gen, Ice Cream, Paranoia, accidental magic, magical pocket watches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofAzra/pseuds/LilyofAzra
Summary: An adventure in muggle London. A noble quest for a scoop of ice cream. Sirius and Regulus chase after their own goal.
Relationships: Orion Black & Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Orion Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Series: What the Darkness Brings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794262
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	1. An Adventure in London

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800721) by [izzythehutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzythehutt/pseuds/izzythehutt). 



> Something for Father's Day.

Flames danced against the back of the letter, highlighting the hidden words underneath. Sirius had reread it a few times and played the odd modified version of Greensleeves on the keys of the piano during lessons when their tutor's back was turned. This was the best trick yet. Muggle ice cream that just comes to the house. He really ought to write Andi a thank you note after they got some. 

"Tutor is gone." Regulus peered into the piano room.

"Excellent!" Sirius clapped his hands and jumped up. "This'll be a cinch, Reg. All we do is go outside and wait, and the ice cream will come to us."

"I don't know, Siri. We'll get in trouble with Mother if she knows we've been out."

"Mother is off visiting Aunt Druella and Uncle Cygnus. She won't be back till tomorrow." Regulus opened his mouth to protest, but Sirius cut him off. "And Father never leaves his study. We'll be fine, dear brother of mine." Sirius slung an arm around his brother, tugging him out of the door. Father was barely aware of anyone besides himself and his precious books. He spent the whole day tinkering about in the study. With Mother out for the day, Father may forget about dinner and his children entirely. Just in case Father did remember, they should head out now. Sirius had never seen Father angry, and a small part of him was worried about getting in trouble. Only, he never had Muggle ice cream before. "But we got to go now."

"Just through the front door?"

"Do you want us to get caught?" Sirius pulled out a panel from the wall. "I found a secret exit ages ago. Sneak out, sneak in. No one the wiser."

"But-"

"You do want ice cream, don't you?"

"Yes." 

"Then, don't be such a baby." Sirius popped open the hatch, leading to the front gardens, tossing off his outer robe and twirling in the bright sun. It was a glorious day and perfect for ice cream and an adventure.

"I'm not a baby." Regulus huffed as he discarded his outer robe, folding it and tucked it in the bushes next to Sirius's. Sirius rolled his eyes. "How long do we have to wait? It's hot."

"Perfect for ice cream. Now quiet. It plays a jingle." Sirius glanced around. The van was supposed to come to them. All he had to do was listen and wait. He wished Andromeda had included more information in the letter. Did he have to do something special to summon it? "The vehicle is pink and yellow."

"Like that one." Regulus pointed to a distant van with Mr. Whippy scrawled across it in cursive. The distant jingle, higher pitch, and strange when compared to the piano, echoed towards them. That was it! The ice cream truck, full of flavors, they've never tried from a world so different than their own. Andi would be so jealous. Finally, Sirius would have something new and exciting to tell her. Or he would, but the ice cream truck didn't turn down their street.

"It's getting away!" Sirius grabbed Regulus' wrist. "We can catch it if we run." He took off in a mad dash after the van. He caught sight of it as he turned another corner. Why weren't there any kids out to slow it down? He was sure he could find it if he just ran a little faster. They would get their Muggle ice cream and make it home before Father even knew they had gone out.

Sirius just had never known there were so many muggle vehicles out, more and more appear on the road, making it harder to make out the van.

"Siri, slow down." Regulus tugged at his arm.

"No. I'm losing sight of it." Sirius let go of his brother in favor of running more efficiently.

"Sirius!" Regulus called out, falling against the pavement. He leaned back, to sit down, staring at his hands with wide eyes. His silk robe tore at the knee. There was a small crack in the pavement next to his brother's foot.

"I'm bleeding." Regulus held out both hands, scraped red at the palm. "What do I do, Siri? What if I catch some muggle disease-"

"You're fine." Sirius grabbed his brother's hands. Tilting them every which way, what had Mother done when he fell from the tree? Blow on them? Sirius blew on the scrapes. Nothing happened.

"I want to go home." Snatching his hands back, Regulus stood.

"Oh, come on, Reg. Don't back out just because you got a little ouchie."

"This was a stupid plan." Regulus turned to go back. "'Just wait in the front.' Sirius, we're not even close to home anymore."

"It's not a stupid plan. It's an adventure. Where's your sense of fun, Reggie?" Sirius grabbed his brother's arm. "You're no fun. Now come one, if we hurry we might be able to catch the van."

"The van is gone, Siri. I don't see it. It's not coming back."

"You don't know that. You can't just give up. Look, we've never been this far from home. Maybe something is interesting here." Sirius glanced around. There were a few houses on this side of the street, but across from it were stores that reminded him of when Mother brought them to Diagon Alley. There was a store that had bicycles all around it, and another that was colored brightly. The words Cadbury scrolled across the front. 

"Look, Reggie. It's a chocolate store like how cousin Andi described Honeydukes. Let's go in. It might not be ice cream, but chocolate's just as good, right?" 

Regulus glared at him.

"You like chocolate, and maybe they'll have something for your scrapes. Muggles must get injured at some point, too, right?" Sirius wasn't going back home till he had at least tried some Muggle sweets. Anything other than the boring pudding that they had at dinner. Kreacher had no talent with deserts, not like Grandfather's house-elves. 

"You want to use Muggle healing."

"Unless you want to get diseased." Sirius mocked illness, slowly dragging his feet towards his brother, arms raised at straight angles. "Turn into a monster." He latched onto his brother and clanked his teeth in his sibling's ear. "Nom. Nom. Nom."

Regulus giggled. Success. 

"Let's go." Sirius grasped Regulus' hand, careful of the scrap. "It's chocolate, and that's nearly as good as ice cream."

"Chocolate ice cream would be better," Regulus mumbled, but let Sirius guide them across the street, dashing to avoid the cars. They both jumped when one of the vehicles blared a horn at them. Running the rest of the way into the store, in case the muggle gave physical chase.

"Can I help you, children?" A woman in a dress asked, white frilly apron dawn over the top. 

"Yes." Sirius looked at the woman, a muggle!, directly, standing in front of Regulus. He was meeting a muggle! "Where is the washroom? Reggie tripped and has scrapped hands. After which, we request some chocolate."

"Oh, you poor dear. Yes. I'll see if we have any ointment as well. The washroom is down the hallway." She gestured, before busying herself behind the counter.

"That's a muggle," Regulus whispered as soon as they were in the lavatory. "You just spoke to a muggle. If Mother finds out, we'll be in so much trouble."

"Then, don't tell her." Sirius hissed as he grabbed turned on the water. Then wrinkled his nose at Regulus's hands. The palms were bloody, and there were little bits of gravel. "You've got dirt in your cuts."

"Do you think I'll get something?" Regulus asked, equally hushed.

"Nah." Sirius shook his head. 

"Here," The woman leaned against the doorway, holding a box labeled bandaid and a little tube. "I've made some chocolate covered strawberries, more of a treat for myself on a slow day, but you're welcome to them."

"Gi-" Regulus started, only to be cut off by Sirius's elbow.

"Oh, thank you, miss." Sirius reached out for the box, then in his most charming voice, "We greatly appreciate the offer." 

"What pleasant children." She smiled at them. "Clean up first." 

"Yes, madam." Sirius grinned, then stared at the ointment. "I guess this is a healing salve."

"You don't mean to put that on me?" Regulus looked horrified. Sirius opened the tube and rubbed a little bit of the salve between his fingers. 

"Baby." Grabbing Regulus's hands, he smeared the ointment on the cuts. Then watched them. Shouldn't they heal by now, why weren't they closing up? Guess muggle medicine just worked slower. 

"I am not. Stop calling me that."

"I will when you stop acting like one." Sirius turned to the box, opening up one of the band-aids. Easy enough to figure out that the cloth bit went on the cuts. "Here," he placed one on Regulus's palm. "That'll protect them from dirt and stuff." 

"It's pink."

"Baby." Sirius repeated, grinning. 

"Am not." Regulus placed the other on his other palm. "I'm taking these off as soon as we get home. And if I get sick, I'm blaming you." 

"You'll be fine." Sirius looped an arm through his brother's. "Now, let's go get chocolate strawberries."

"There you are." The woman smiled at them as she wiped her hands against her apron. "Those are for you. I found some stools for you to sit, and I've found some glasses of water. It is such a hot day to be wearing long sleeve dresses."

"Thank you." Sirius flashed her a winning smile before heading to the stool, a little table with strawberries covered in chocolate sat. Sirius grabbed one and took a large bite. Flavor blossomed on his tongue, a divine mix of the sweetness of fresh strawberries and rich chocolate. "These are amazing!" He finished one-off, before making towards another. Reg after watching him, tentatively reached out for one himself, taking a dainty bite.

They cleaned the plate in moments.

"Thank you so much." Sirius gave a slight nod of his head as they stood up.

"You are very welcomed." She grinned. As they headed out of the door, she handed out two chocolate bars, labeled Aztec. "Here, why don't you try these? They're a new product. The two of you best be off. Wouldn't want to worry your parents."

"We appreciate your kindness." Sirius grinned and pulled Regulus outside. 

Once they were at the street corner, Sirius turned to him. "See that wasn't so bad."

"The strawberries were good." Regulus nodded as he pocketed the chocolate. Then pause glancing both ways. "Alright. Let's continue the hunt for the ice cream truck."

"I thought you wanted to go home." Sirius nudged his brother.

"Well," Regulus guiltily stared at the chocolate shop. "The strawberries were good."

"Delightful, extraordinary." Sirius grinned, adding suggestions. "A small taste of heaven on the corner of the middle of nowhere." 

"And I do want ice cream. It is still hot." 

"Excellent!" Sirius grinned. "Luckily, Aunt Cassiopeia taught me the stick trick."

"Stick trick?"

"Sure, watch." Sirius made his way towards one of the trees on the sidewalk, grabbed a stick, set it one end, and spun it. "Point me, ice cream truck."

The stick fell and pointed to the left. 

"Shall we?" Picking up the stick, he offered his arm to Regulus.

"We shall." Regulus grinned, looping his arm through his brother's. Then more quietly, "do you think Father has realized we're gone yet?"

"Nah. He'll be in his study till dinner. That's the way he always is." Sirius reassured, ignoring the faint doubt at the back of his head. Perhaps they should head back. They managed to get strawberries. But it wasn't ice cream. If they went back now, they might never get another chance to eat ice cream from a van. Sirius wasn't going to miss out on this. They still had plenty of time before dinner. Father barely noticed them as it was. 

The two turned down the road, following the direction the stick pointed. Every time they reached a crossroad, Sirius would do the stick trick, and proceed accordingly. Deftly dodging cars, he kept an ear out for any ice cream van tune. 

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad," The lyrics blared out from one of the stores. Sirius stopped cold in his tracts as Regulus ran into him with a little oomph. It was a new song. One he had never heard before. 

"Take a sad song and make it better." 

"We're going in." Sirius grabbed Regulus and dragged his little brother towards the store, completely enthralled by the song. There was a guitar hanging in the window. An instrument that Uncle Alphard had shown him once. The music grew louder as they entered the store, Regulus half huddled against him. Sirius didn't care. It was new. He could feel his heart pounding in beat with the tempo. The store itself was decorated with brightly covered papers, random strings of flowers, and dozens of large record discs. It was a chaotic clash of color and tide dye. Sirius immediately loved it. 

"This isn't ice cream," speaking directly into Sirius's ear, Regulus raised his voice to be heard over the song.

"We're still getting ice cream. Just let me check this first." 

"Sirius," whined Regulus.

"I am serious." Sirius grinned and messed with his brother's hair. Half distracted by the song. Regulus only groaned. Then the music with na-na-na and Sirius immediately joined in singing directly at Regulus until the other started to smile too. 

"Cool cat." A lean man stepped forward from the recess of the shop, as soon as the song ended. "You've got a good voice. And it's the best song ever. Beatles are top of the charts this week again."

"Beatles? You mean that song was played by bugs?" Sirius stared at him. He couldn't have possibly heard right. 

The man laughed. "The band. Though imagine that bugs playing music. We've got a record of it. If you two girls are interested."

"We aren't-" Regulus began.

Sirius elbowed him. Then he leaned into his brother's ear and whispered. "Let them think it, Reg. I haven't seen anyone wearing robes. Plus, Andi says girls get more free stuff."

"What about the guitar?" Sirius gestured to the instrument displayed in the window.

"Don't mean to be a bummer, but it's a little big for the two of you. And I don't think you've enough money for that baby." The guy leaned back on his heels. "But if you want, I'd let you strum around on it. It's been a slow afternoon anyway."

"Yes!" Sirius bounced, trying to remember what Uncle Alphie had gotten away with teaching him before Mother fussed him. Maybe he could write to his godfather and ask for one for his birthday. They could probably figure out how to hide it. He'd put it under his bed or something. 

"Excellent." He reached out for the instrument and handed it gently. "Now take care. If you break it, you will have to buy it." 

"I will." Sirius slung the strap over his shoulder, before running a finger up and down the chords. He tried a few that he vaguely remembered. The notes sounded sweet; the base of the instrument gave it volume. Sirius closed his eyes and remembered the song that just played. He wanted to hear it again. The music was all there, just out of reach. Sirius focused if he concentrated he could bring it forward. He felt a pulse. The guitar started to play the notes.

His heart pounded. Something bubbled beneath the surface, till it broke out. Sirius laughed, feeling the crescendo of music and magic mixing. The guitar played itself, as the flowers attached to the wall floated over to dance around them, swirling with the beat of the song. 

He turned to Regulus, grinning wildly. Regulus caught one of the paper flowers, as two others danced around his head. His little brother looked appropriately stunned. Then he turned back to the man.

To the muggle.

Whose mouth was slightly ajar and blinking rapidly at the magic, at Sirius, at the flowers dancing in the air and the guitar that played itself? 

"Am I tripping?" The man whispered, his hands shaking.

Oh no.

Oh no. No. No. Sirius just broke the law. Muggles weren't meant to know about magic. He immediately took off the guitar, willing everything to just stop. The flowers halted their dance in mid-air, but still floated there. No. He messed up. They needed to leave to get out of here before the Aurors came. His parents were going to be so, so mad at him.

"Yes." Sirius shoved the guitar at the man, grabbed Regulus's arm, and ran. The door opened without him touching it, the bell chimed. They took off down the streets, running into a few people. Muggles. They needed to hide. 

They ran till they found a park. Kids were playing on weird contraptions, but there was a wooded area where they could hide.

"Sirius." Regulus pant, as he slid down against a tree. "You just did magic."

"I know."

"In front of muggles." Regulus shook.

"I didn't mean to." Sirius whined, glancing around. What if they were coming for them? 

"Father and Mother are going to be so upset." Regulus started, his whole body trembled and his voice rising with distress. Then, even more quietly. "Do you think Father even knows we're gone?"

"I don't know." 

"What if the Aurors take you away?" Regulus started to hiccup, then jumped forward to latch onto Sirius. Sirius' chest felt tight. 

"I hadn't meant to. It was an accident." But he started crying too. If the Aurors find him, he'd go to Azkaban. Mother mentioned it once when she was furious at Sirius. Told him of all the horrors that waited there and if he didn't get his act together. It was where he would end up. They were going to take him away.

"I want to go home." Regulus managed in between his sobs. "Sirius, take us home, right now."

Sirius looked around, at the bit of wood they were in, at the playground in the distance full of unknown children yelling. None of it was familiar. 

The truth struck him all at once.

They were utterly and completely lost. 

It was all his fault. He didn't even know if the stick trick was also working. They hadn't even managed to get ice cream. Would Father even realize they were gone? Sirius didn't care how much trouble he would get in at this point. If it meant Father would come to find them and bring them home. But Father forgot about dinner half the time. What if he forgot about them too? Mother would look for them tomorrow. But by then, maybe the Aurors would have found him.

What if he would be placed in Azkaban?

Sirius clung to Regulus and started to cry as well. They were attempting to muffle their noise to avoid the muggles' attention. He wasn't sure how long they cried, but his eyes felt grimmy, and his cheeks were wet. Regulus's eyes were red rim, and guilt twisted in Sirius' stomach. He hadn't meant for Regulus to get upset. At least his brother was innocent. 

"I'm sorry, Reg." Sirius started but paused.

A familiar jingle distracted Sirius from his worry. He turned and could make out a yellow and pink vehicle. The clatter of children yelling and trying to sneak to the front of the line. The cheerful tune was sounding above it all.

"Reg," he shook his brother, "the ice cream truck!"

"What?" Regulus wiped his eyes with his sleeves. 

"Ice cream." Sirius grinned, grabbing his brother's wrist and dragging him out of the wooden patch. All the kids had formed a line in front of the vehicle. Sirius and Regulus filed in behind them. 

Brightly illustrated menus that showed more options than just strawberry, vanilla, chocolate. Sirius paused. A choice. What did he want? Generally, Mother would pick out what they had for dinner and dessert. Though they would have tons of sweets at some of the family parties. If he and Regulus were allowed to go, most of the time, they stayed at home with Father. Both knew Father disliked 'unnecessary socializing'. Sirius privately thought Father even disliked smiling. 

"What are you going to get?" Regulus pulled at his arm, leaning towards the menu. They were at the back of the line. There was one that was vanilla with a bit of chocolate in the middle, called a 99.

"That one!" The picture was colorful. Would it be like the box of jelly beans with each sprinkle having a different taste? He never had anything with sprinkles on them, but it was something new. 

"Chocolate or maybe strawberry." 

"Those are both excellent choices." The man with a white cap leaned down over the counter to look at them. All the other children had already finished their purchases and had run off to the playground again. "I can do a swirl of both if you would like?"

Regulus only nodded. 

"One 99 with a chocolate flake and one swirl with chocolate and strawberry."

"Ask him for two, chocolate and strawberry." Regulus mumbled into Sirius's ear while hiding slightly behind him. "Father would like some as well."

"Three ice creams it is." The man grinned, before tinkering about in his truck. He can back with all three ice creams in a waffle cookie cone. "That'll be 30 pence."

Pence? Sirius checked his pockets. What in Merlin's name was a pence? Maybe he should just offer the galleon he snuck from Mother's purse. He pulled it out, "Will this work?"

The ice cream man picked it up, holding it high in the air. "A gold coin?" 

"Yes." Sirius nodded, reaching out for the ice cream.

The man bit the coin. "It is, isn't it? A gold coin," he shook his head. Then he glanced around. "Why don't you come in here and the two of you can have extra ice cream? I can even give the two of you a lift home if you'd like. What do you say, kids? Want a ride in the ice cream truck?"

Regulus grabbed Sirius's robe, pulling him back a little. "I don't like this."

"Oh, relax, Reggie." Sirius patted Regulus's head. "You wanted to go home, right?"

"Regulus nodded, but his brow was wrinkled, and he kept folding his hands. As if he were afraid. Only Regulus would be afraid of an ice cream muggle. The man probably took lost kids home all the time.

"Can you take us to Grimmauld place, number 12?" Sirius turned back to the ice cream man.

"Of course. Grimmauld is on my route." The man grinned, then disappeared for a moment, opening up the door. "Come in, come in. Enjoy your ice cream cones, and we'll be off." 

"Great!" Sirius rushed forward, holding his ice cream from earlier as he went through the door. Regulus tugged his wrist back, eyes wide. "It'll be okay, Reg. You'll see. We'll even get back before dinner." 

"You are sure?" Regulus whispered, glancing between Sirius and the patiently smiling ice cream man.

"Yes." Sirius nodded. 

Regulus stepped forward, joining Sirius in the van. The door closed behind him with a resounding thud. The window closed with a metal shink, making the inside of the truck surprisingly darker. A hand grabbed his robe, fisting the silk in the back. Sirius tensed, but then relaxed it was just Regulus.

"You two kids hang on tight. Best take a seat." The man waved, headed towards the front. His silhouette was dark against the light from the front. He pulled out a map. "Enjoy your ice cream."

Sirius wrinkled his nose. The floor was sticky. He moved himself and Regulus to the front of the van, finding a clean spot. If he was going to offer them a ride, he should have given them chairs. At least this part wasn't too sticky. There was no way to hide the state of his robe. He'll have to beg Kreacher to clean it for him. But it looked like they'll be able to get away with getting ice cream, chocolate-covered strawberries, and going to that music store. Sirius ought to congratulate himself. A day of sweets and fun. With no one the wiser. 

"I am not sitting on the floor." Regulus sniffed, holding his ice cream cone. 

"As the older brother," Sirius grinned, as he descended with a ploof, careful not to drop his ice cream. "I'll suffer the consequence of sitting on the floor, and you can sit on me." Regulus cautiously sat on Sirius' lap, moving his robes out of the way with one hand, and tightly gripping his ice cream. 

"This is good." Regulus grinned at him, a spot of pink on his nose, matching the pink bandages on his palms. Sirius snickered and started on his own, enjoying the vanilla cream and taking a bit out of the chocolate wafer. It was delicious. Better for all the effort it took to get it. 

The car shifted into gear, and the whole thing rumbled with the engine. Though the little jingle wasn't playing. Pity. It would have been fun to ride in the van while the song was playing. 

"So, kids, I'm curious about that gold piece. What did you call it again?" The vehicle shifted as the man turned, his tone still friendly.

"A galleon?" Sirius asked between bites of his ice cream. He'd taken a small handful from his mother's coin pouch ages ago. There were a few more pieces in his pocket. "Was it not enough? Does the ride cost money too?"

The man just hummed as he twisted the wheel. 

"Could you play the jingle?" Sirius asked instead, shifting to grab Regulus better with one arm. His brother was pointedly not speaking in favor of eating his ice cream cone. 

"Hm. We wouldn't want to be stopping before getting you two girls home constantly."

"I suppose."

"We're not girls." Regulus snapped. 

Sirius elbowed him.

"No, Sirius, I am tired of people calling me a baby and a girl." Regulus shifted in his grip. "We're not girls, and we aren't wearing dresses."

"Oh, pardon. Two fine young boys then. May I have your names?"

"I'm Sirius, and this is Reggie." Sirius grinned, tossing a look at Regulus and mouthing 'be nice.' Regulus shook his head, glaring at the name. Still in a huff over being called a girl. "Thank you for offering us a ride home."

"Such fine manners. I will have to make one stop before I take your home. What was it again?"

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Sirius met Regulus's eye. Both shook their heads. It seemed like the ice cream man wasn't very clever. They already told him the address. Maybe it was because he was muggle?

"Just a quick stop, then I'll be back." The ice cream truck rolled to a stop, the man pulling out a notepad. "And we can continue our little drive. Stay here."

"Alright." Sirius shrugged, not thinking anything of it content to work on finishing his cone. The man stepped out of the van through the driver's side, hit a little catch, and closed the door. The whole vehicle made a clicking noise. 

Stuffing the last of the cone into his mouth, Sirius poked Regulus. "Up. I want to see if I can find how the van makes the jingle."

"No. I want to go home." Regulus shook his head as he stood. 

"Oh, come on, Reg. Don't be this way. We have to wait for the man to get back anyway. You heard him. He'll take us home." Sirius nettled and went about looking for a switch or a music box. There had to be something that created that jingle.

"It's getting close to dinner." Regulus added, arms folded.

"Get another ice cream if you're hungry." Sirius opened the cooler. There were dozens of various bars wrapped in colors. He picked up two and tossed one at Regulus. "That's strawberry."

"Father will get worried if we aren't back." Regulus pocketed the treat but glanced at the door. "I think we should use your stick trick and go home that way. I don't like this truck. It's sticky, and who knows how long he'll take if he keeps having to stop for notes or other children wanting ice cream."

"Alright, Reg," Sirius nodded, then grinned. "Help me grab a few more ice creams, and then we can leave. We'll leave a couple of galleons as payment."

Regulus nodded and picked up three more of the wrapped strawberry flavored ones. It was a pity they couldn't take the soft-serve ice cream home. But Sirius found where the chocolate wafers were stashed and grabbed a handful. 

With pockets full of candy, Sirius tried the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Let me try." Regulus pushed forward, glaring at the door, then trying it. Nothing. His little brother huffed. "I want you to open."

The door clicked and swung open.

"Siri," Regulus grabbed his arm, pulling him forward and out the truck. "I got the door to open! I'm not a squib! That'll teach Cousin Bella for saying such things about us." 

"You sure did." Sirius grinned and messed Regulus's hair. Then he glanced around. The homes looked familiar. He caught the numbers eight and nine then a street sign. "We're almost home. Look we just need to go that way," he pointed, towards the increasing numbers, "and we'll be home before Father-"

"Wait," Regulus latched onto Sirius, stopping them both as he gestured past both of them. There was a man in robes headed directly towards them. "He noticed we were gone. I told you he would notice." 

Father.

"I got this," Sirius whispered and swiped with the ice creams, and waved it like a white flag, "Papa, we got you an ice cream too."

"Sirius, that was my idea." Regulus hissed, then turned to address their rapidly approaching parent, "Father, it was my idea."

"What delightful children they are?" The ice cream man appeared from behind the ice cream truck and placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder. He was standing just behind them, but his smile seemed off, the way that Bella's smile sometimes seemed off when she told them they would have to live on the streets. "A shame that they got lost. Anything could have happened to them."

Father's hand went into his sleeve, completely silent. His wand. Sirius couldn't read the expression on Father's blank face. What was Father thinking? Was he mad at them? Sirius didn't know Father would even notice. Father moved forward. The hand on Sirius's shoulder tightened, pulling him back. 

"It's a wonderful thing," the man continued, his grip starting to hurt a little, "reuniting children with their parents. Something deserving of a grand reward. Don't you think?"

Father said nothing.

"They did give me a single gold piece for their ice cream." The man patted Sirius on the head. "I made an extra special combination just for them."

"He did help us, Father." Sirius stepped towards Father but was pulled back by the ice cream man. Regulus was silent as his side, gripping Sirius's arm tight. Regulus was such a scaredy-cat. But even Sirius was a little worried about what their punishment for leaving would be. He hadn't expected to be caught. But it wasn't like anything bad happened. All the muggles they met were friendly. 

Father whispered something that Sirius didn't catch. 

"Come here," Father spoke with no emotion, and his face was still blank. He didn't even acknowledge the man behind them.

"Yes, Father." Regulus grabbed Sirius's wrist and dragged him forward. 

"Shouldn't we pay him for the ride and the extra ice cream?" Sirius started, stopping in his tracks. He hadn't wanted to steal the ice cream, and he meant to leave the gold in the truck as he had planned. It was just a few treats and some chocolate. He turned to glance back at the ice cream man, but he merely smiled and waved them off. He didn't say anything more. 

"Sirius." The voice was all warning.

"I'm just saying." Sirius put a hand on his hip, his other arm still held tightly by Regulus, who kept nudging him forward. Sirius attempted to hold his ground, staring his Father in the eye, meeting calm grey eyes. 

"I will see that he is adequately paid for his services. Now come here." Father offered his free hand. Sirius nodded, and let Regulus dragged him forward till they were standing directly in front of Father. Sirius folded his hands and rocked on his feet. Father bent down to come level with the two of them and pulled out his wand. Tapping it on the side of their heads, and a sheet of parchment appeared in his hand. Father leaned back on his heels and exhaled. 

"Your palms, Regulus." Father held out a hand. Regulus held out his palms, he pink bandages sticky from the ice cream. Father carefully removed both. Regulus's palms were an angry red, but no longer bleeding. After tapping his wand against both palms, the cuts disappeared in an instance. Father was using magic! Sirius glanced back at the muggle, but the man was just standing there meekly, apparently watching some birds. 

"That is amazing!" Sirius grinned, looking at Regulus, who smiled back at him. 

"Hmm." Father leaned forward and swept both Sirius and Regulus into a hug. A moment later, he shifted his grip on them and stood. Sirius clung to Father's neck. Regulus buried his head against his shoulder. He couldn't remember Father holding them before. Just some distant memories of when he was little, smaller than Regulus was now. 

"What are you going to do about the muggle?" Sirius mumbled. He had gotten the money thing all wrong, but nobody told him that muggles used different types of money.

"I will handle it." Father's grip on them tightened as he started to walk. Sirius peered over Father's shoulder and noted that the muggle was following them, though his eyes seemed odd. Well, it was hot. Even with the summer heat, Sirius didn't feel overly hot in Father's hold. Only pleasantly warm with a faint wind blowing carrying all the scents of the muggle world. 

As soon as they were close to the house, Sirius could almost feel something like a giant blanket wrapping around him. The wards, he remembered his lessons along with the rule that they were not to leave Grimmauld Place. Sirius had broken the rules.

Father had to be angry.

But he wasn't yelling or shouting, the way Mother would if she caught them out of the house. Would he tell Mother? She wasn't returning until tomorrow. 

The door to the house flung open without Father even lifting a finger. Kreacher stood in the doorway, large eyes staring up at them. Sirius wrinkled his nose at the house-elf. Father didn't set them down at the entrance. Instead, he carried them up the stairs to their rooms. Sirius attempted to steel himself for the scolding. What would Father say? How angry was he? Sirius hadn't thought Father would care or notice that they had taken off. But he had.

Only Father wasn't saying anything. Instead, the door to Sirius's room opened, by itself like the house, and Father finally moved to set them down. Sirius clung to his neck. He wasn't ready. He didn't know what Father was going to do. Father gently moved Sirius's hands off his neck. 

"The two of you will clean up." Father held both of their hands. "You may change into your pajamas." Flickering his wand, two sets of silken pajamas appeared in his hand. He offered them to Sirius. Father then put a hand on the wall, and a door appeared, opening up to the bathroom. "You will go no further than this room or the bathroom. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father." Regulus nodded, head downcast. 

"Sirius?"

"Yes, Papa." Sirius took the pajamas with a huff. It wasn't like he wanted to go wandering around the house anyway though it might be nice to eat their sweets in the garden. 

"Good." Father placed a hand on both their heads, before turning out of the door. 

The door shut loudly behind him, and Sirius could swear he felt more magic wrap around them. The gentle grip of family magic growing for a moment. Curious, he moved to try the door, only to have Regulus reach out and snatch his wrist, shaking his head. 

"We should do as he says, Siri." 

"I want to hide the candy first before Father takes it."

"The ice cream will melt. Maybe we can ask Kreacher. Kreacher," Regulus called, clearly expecting the elf to appear. Only he didn't. "Kreacher," Regulus tried again. This time the hallway floor creaked.

A voice called out from near the door, "Kreacher cannot enter the young master's room. Kreacher has chores to do." 

"Papa blocked Kreacher?" Sirius whispered in hush amazement. "How?"

"Let's just get clean up." Regulus reached out for his pajamas and disappeared into the bathroom. 

In the meantime, Sirius emptied his pockets. He hid the chocolate beneath the bed but left the strawberry ice cream out on the end table. Maybe Father would still like some? Everyone liked sweets. Father can't be too angry if he was eating ice cream. 

Regulus came out of the bathroom with wet hair and emerald green pajamas. Sirius grinned at him. Regulus made a face and made a pointed gesture to Sirius's pajamas and the bathroom. Picking them up, he watched as Regulus sat down on the bed and buried his face in a pillow. His brother was just cranky because they were caught. It wasn't like anything bad happened. 

Sirius headed into the washroom and took a quick shower, lukewarm, because he still was hot from spending half the day outside. In muggle London. Sirius had met real-life muggles and gotten ice cream! He couldn't wait to tell Andi about it. She'll be so jealous that they rode in the ice cream truck on top of everything else. Though Sirius never did find out how it made the jingle. He hadn't seen anything in the van. 

Sighing, he put on his pajamas, identical to Regulus's, and entered the bedroom. Regulus, the baby, had fallen asleep on his bed. Sirius, as a whole year older than Regulus, wasn't tired in the least. He just wasn't interested in playing with any of his toys. No, he needed to plan. What was he going to say to Father? What if Father found out about the music shop? Sirius hadn't meant to do magic in front of a Muggle. He only ever managed to open doors in the past. Flinging himself on the bed next to Regulus, he groaned. 

Father had to be mad.

He locked them in their room. Would they not have any dinner? It wasn't like Sirius was hungry, and he still had all those sweets if he did get hungry. He hated waiting. Father was taking way too long. Had Father even said he was coming back? Maybe he just meant for them to stay in the room. Sirius glared at Regulus, who was drooling on his pillow. Regulus might know what Father would do since Sirius had been utterly wrong about Father noticing they were gone. 

Father had noticed.

Sirius couldn't get over that fact. Father had noticed. He came to find them. Father had even hugged them! Had picked them up even. Maybe Sirius should run off to muggle London more often if that was what it took to get Father to notice them. 

He closed his eyes for a moment, just because they felt heavy, not because he was tired. He was going to wait for Father. Hopefully, Father would come back. 

Sirius woke to Father, calling his name and a warm hand shaking his shoulder. Sirius blinked up to Father seated on the bed next to him.

"Are you wearing pajamas?" 

"An acute observation, my son." Father smiled. Sirius couldn't remember the last time Father smiled like that. Not just the slight tilt of his lips if he was pleased, but a grin. It was weird. Father stood and walked around the bed to sit next to Regulus. He gently shook his brother's shoulder. Regulus practically jumped out of bed, his eyes wide open, and squeaked, "Father." 

"Are you mad at us?" Sirius blurted out, wringing the sheets beneath his hand. 

"I am not angry at the moment." Father sat down at the edge of the bed, just watching. Sirius still couldn't get over the fact that he was wearing pajamas. Silver pajamas that caught the light and shimmered, like moonlight. 

"Oh. Okay."

"And as long as you tell me precisely what the two of you have done today, I shall maintain my temperament." 

"What?"

"We will have dinner, and you and your brother will inform me of your activities. And I will not be angry." 

"I just have to tell you what we did?" Sirius asked. That sounded almost too easy. He should be in major trouble, and Father wasn't going to do anything. "You won't shout?"

"I am not your mother. I do not shout."

"Will you tell Mum?"

"I will not."

"Really?"

"You doubt my word." Father's eyes glittered for a moment. Sirius rapidly shook his head. Perhaps he was still dreaming? This didn't make sense. "Good. We'll keep your exploits a secret between the three of us." 

"Just us. No one else will know?" Sirius glanced at Regulus.

"Just the three of us. A secret to be remembered." Father stood, patting Regulus on the head. "Up both of you." 

Sirius crawled out of bed, still feeling as if he were in a dream. An odd giddiness of having a secret with Father, who was a keeper of secrets. Who couldn't even speak about his previous job, the one he held before Sirius had even been born. Regulus shifted next to him, blinking like a kitten and yawning. As soon as both were standing, Father swooped down and picked them up, balancing Sirius on one side and Regulus on the other. 

Yeah, Sirius decided as he leaned his head on Father's shoulder, this was a dream. 

The thought kept with him as he munched on toasted sandwiches, gooey with cheese, and kicked his feet out from his chair. They were eating in the parlor before Father's study. Father sat in between the two of them, asking the occasional question about their quest for ice cream. He didn't even get angry when Sirius admitted to causing the guitar to play by itself. Regulus, the little snitch, also included the bit of the paper flowers dancing. 

Father listened to it all while sipping on an ember drink. Sirius took one sniff of it and wrinkled his nose. It smelt terrible like fire. As they began to talk about the ice cream man, his face grew blank.

"Then the door flew wide open 'cause I told it to." Regulus finished, biting into the last of his sandwich with a flourish. "After that, we saw you." 

"And we got you ice cream too. Well, it was Reg's idea." Sirius admitted flashing his brother a grin while kicking his feet back and forth, "I think we left it upstairs. I can get it for you if you want. This ice cream was good, but I don't think I liked riding in the van itself. It was sticky." 

"Thank you for the consideration," Father took a sip of his drink again, "but I think the sweets will be melted by now. I had Kreacher clean up your rooms. He likely threw it out."

"Oh." Sirius frowned. Hopefully, Kreacher hasn't found his candy. 

"Now then," Father drained the last of his drink and stood. "I have one clarification I wish to make," he picked up Sirius in one smooth motion, holding him with one arm, and held one finger under Sirius's chin, bringing him eye level, "do you know what it might be?"

Sirius attempted to glance at Regulus, but Father kept his head still. Not saying anything, grey eyes glittering. Father waited, all the while preventing Sirius from looking away.

"Not to leave the house."

"No, you already knew that you and your brother shouldn't have left."

"We just wanted ice cream." Sirius protested, squirming a little. "I hadn't meant for us to go very far. You promised you wouldn't get mad."

"I am not mad." Father titled Sirius's chin, "Regardless of what you meant. You and your brother still ran off into muggle London. I find that I need to clarify what the consequences will be if such an event were to happen again." Father paused for a long moment.

"No sweets?" Sirius guessed. He desperately wanted to glance at Regulus and catch his expression. He was far better at reading Father's moods than Sirius. It seemed like Father was angry even though he said he wasn't. Then again, Father was holding him, and he hadn't done that in ages. Sirius just didn't understand what was going on or why Father was behaving so strangely. He never had Father's direct attention on him for so long, and he wasn't sure if he liked it. 

"No," Father shook his head, and his voice was low as he spoke, "if you ever leave the house without permission again, then you will not go to Hogwarts."

"What?"

"I'll have the both of you homeschooled," the edges of lips twitched, "with Bellatrix."

"No!" Sirius immediately protested, tilting backward. "Not her. She's mean."

"Don't leave the house without myself or your mother as company, and it shalln't happen. This is not to happen again. You will not even entertain the idea of an attempt. Do you understand, Sirius?" 

"Yes, Papa."

"And you, Regulus." Father glanced down past Sirius.

"Yes, Father." Regulus sounded meek.

"Now," Father sat down on the round arm settee, placing Sirius down beside him and gesturing for Regulus to join them, "I am pleased by both displays of accidental magic. In turn, what would the two of you wish to do for the rest of the evening?"

"Anything?" Sirius perked up.

"Within reason."

"Like more ice cream?"

"Do you wish for more ice cream?" Father raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no." Sirius looked down in his lap. What could he ask for? Something Father would elsewise deny. Maybe a game? Exploding Snap didn't seem interesting enough. He only had one request of Father. Something that he wanted that only Father could fulfill. What could that be? Sirius didn't want to ask for toys or something else. He wanted an activity.

"Could you read us a story?" Regulus piped up, snuggling into Father's side.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure." Regulus shook his head. 

"The one about our stars," Sirius leaned forward, looking up at Father. It was one of the few lessons that Father gave himself, and it had been Sirius's favorite. "You can make the sky appear again and show us the constellation and the story." 

"As you wish," Father flickered his wand and the ceiling and all the walls changed. Vanished till it appeared as if they were sitting amongst the stars themselves. Resting his head against Father's shoulder, Sirius watched as the constellations formed. Orion, Canis Major, and Leo. His and Regulus's stars shone the brightest. "Once long ago, there was a wizard with an enchanted bow, and he could catch anything in the land…"

The stars formed shapes against the dark. Sirius watched as flickers of light changed shapes, a hunter, a dog, and a lion. A woman made of starlight. Father's voice was deep and soothing, an arm wrapped around Sirius brought him closer as the story wound itself around them. 

Ice cream and a story, Sirius smiled as he cozied up to Father's side. Today was good. 

  
  
  



	2. A Nightmare Realized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows about the Black madness. No one knows for sure what form it will take in every member. Some value riches, knowledge, or philosophies, while others hold family above all else. Orion attempts to manage his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to BattleScaredKitsune for beta reading for me. Honestly this whole fic wouldn't have been written without them.

Orion stared at the paperwork. He just needed to finish managing the family accounts. Cygnus had gone through his yearly allowance, again, and had owled for an increase in funds. Orion had sent Walburga over with a gentle no. They’d supply food if they needed to, but he wasn’t going to support Cygnus needless expenditures. If Cygnus wanted more funds, then he’d have to find a way of making some. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he leaned back. Cygnus would blame it on his girls, needing to dress appropriately for high society. Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa were still in school. They required only their uniform, and a few dresses the one or two yearly events. At least, his children didn’t want such frivolity. Still, neither has yet to show a sign of accidental magic. The fact that Cygnus continually rubbed in his face.

His two squib heirs. 

If he weren’t Burgie’s brother, he would challenge the man to a duel. Both his children were far more talented than any Cygnus’s girls. One blessed with only the name of a flower and not that of the heavens. The pure arrogance of that fool of a man to break their tradition. If Cygnus said one more thing about his two sons forced into living on the streets of the muggle world, he would duel him. Brugie’s sensitivities be damned. He would tolerate neither insult nor injury towards his children. 

Even if Merlin forbade, they did not develop their magic. He would never permit them to live in squalor. Sirius at least could carry a melody on the piano. The career was suitable for both worlds. Both Cassiopeia and Dorea were kept in touch with their brother. The women knew enough curses that Orion had let it be, especially Cassiopeia. They could contact Marius if the situation demanded it. Orion doubted even if both boys were squibs that he would let them go. He did not wish for the lordship to go to that fool and his children. They’d lose the family fortune within a few short years. As long as Sirius or Regulus had a magical child, then it wouldn’t matter. There must be a way to renew bloodlines. To prevent magic from hiding, or determining why the magic hid. He should have kept his job as an Unspeakable and focused on magic heritage rather than space. 

At least that was the reasoning he’d give to Burgie if she took issue with his decision. They were his children, regardless of their talents. Blacks on both sides of the family were beyond noble. Orion did not doubt that they would be talented at magic. Sirius was just a willful child. Anytime Walburga entertained the notion of pushing the two to show any magic, Sirius would edge her into a temper, until she completely forgot her ploy. A talent that Orion mused as a magic in and of itself. With Walburga off visiting her brother, today, at least, should be quiet. Maybe he could convince Sirius to play a line or two on the piano after dinner, something calm to soothe his headache.

He wouldn’t worry about their magic. Hogwarts determined the children through means that weren’t limited to accidental magic display, but through a combination of their innate magic interacting with the leylines that ran towards the Book. An artifact in and of itself that all Headmaster had sworn to keep secret. The ability to not only identify any child in England with the gift but also their precise location could be used for ill. 

Maybe he should nettle Phineas’s portrait again, being able to do the same for his sons would grant him a peace of mind. They were home likely playing in their room, and nothing would make it past the wards without Orion’s notice. 

Cygnus was sworn not to harm his family. All Blacks were. Could hiring an assassin workaround that sacred oath? Or even suggesting a greater fool to try Orion’s wards? Muggle means of attack may still work against them. He remembered stories from the war, snatches of conversation overheard by those lower than himself. A threat by muggle violence was still a threat. They would be safest at Noire Manor, but Orion didn’t want to deal with his father’s constant criticisms. Ever since his father had taken a step back from acting head, he’d been bored. Attempting to run interference with his only grandchildren would give Artucus a thrill. Orion could imagine his father encouraging the boys in a dozen dangerous situations to get them to express their magic. Sirius managed all the trouble he needed on his own. 

Orion pulled out his pocket watch, one finger trailing the pattern of his constellation, diamond outline of stars against a metal that twisted with the mix of dark purples, dark blues, and pure ebony. A beautiful reflection of space. The metal was cold against his touch. He resisted opening it to check that his sons were safe.

The watch shook all at once, burning hot.

Alarmed, Orion flipped it open. In the place of hour and minute hands, were two small spheres. The constellations of Canis Major and Leo contrasted with a background of swirling shades of white that were quickly changing into a horrible light blue.

Scared and upset.

Orion glanced at the outer ring, expecting to see the orbs pointing to his constellation.

Instead, it was the void.

Lost.

Orion stared. They couldn’t have left the house. He focused on the wards, on connecting with the family magic that strengthened their home. Just him and the elf were all that were in Grimmauld place. He searched again. 

Nothing. They weren’t home.

The wards kept people out and to alert him of people coming in, not about people leaving. He stood up, cursing as he hit his knee against his desk. Where could they have gone? Why would they even entertain the notion of leaving? He clicked the pocket watch again. Still the same, still lost. If they left to their own means, then they likely wandered off into the muggle neighborhood. 

The notion of an assassin came back, full force. Cygnus always thought he should have been Lord. Orion rushed out of the house, stepping into the yard. Cloth beneath a bush caught his eye. He bent down to pick them up, their outer robes. One was folded, and the other discarded messily. They had taken them off themselves. Not an abduction. His willful children likely wanted an adventure. But the two were vulnerable without any knowledge on how to use their magic, or if they were even capable of it. Orion shivered.

“Point me, Sirius.” His wand swiveled and then pointed in a direction. Orion headed off, waving a gentle notice-me-not charm and set off for braving muggle London. The two couldn’t have gotten far.

Orion made it several blocks, no child in sight. He should have just grabbed a broom and searched from above that would have been quicker. Disillusionment charms would have worked to hide him, and he wouldn’t have to trapeze through the muggle filth. Their streets were dirty, and their air filled with smog. The exhaust from the vehicles was enough for Orion to feel nauseated. How long had Sirius and Regulus been out? Had they collapsed somewhere weakened by the fumes and heat?

He rechecked his watch. The white faded a little and blue darkened against the constellations, but no hint of black. They were awake wherever they were. He needed to modify his clock. This ignorance of their location unsettled him. Perhaps some emergency portkeys as well, something that would bring them home in an instance. 

“I swear it happened.” A voice broke his thoughts. “This little kid just touched the guitar, and it played itself.” 

Orion pivoted on his foot and headed directly towards the muggle. A scrawny teen with only a bit of peach fuzz, young enough, wouldn’t be taken seriously. He stood chatting to a woman in an apron, leaning against the wall before some sort of cacophony of music and colors. Some sort of deranged attempt at a store, though what it could sell, Orion didn’t have the slightest. 

“Pardon me,” he spoke, beckoning the muggle, hiding the disgust that he had to even talk to someone so lesser than himself.

“Yes, sir.” The teen stood a little straighter, his knees quivering. 

“A customer. We both better get back to work. I have chocolate to sell.” The girl waved off. 

“What can I help you with?” the teen shook as he held the door of the store open for Orion. Paper flowers littered all along the floor. A mess in all honesty, but a mess that Sirius would find interesting. Records decorated the wall. Music. A store designed to catch his eldest’s attention. At least the store was empty. 

“Look me in the eye when you speak.” Orion demanded, meeting the hazel eye of the teen. He jumped with precision from years of experience. It didn’t take him long for him to find what he was looking for.

Flowers and music surrounded Sirius. A bright, brilliant smile, pure delight in his magic. A wizarding child was coming into his own. Jealousy twisted Orion’s gut. He should have been there. To watch his son’s first case of accidental magic. That moment belonged to him. As his father, no other, especially a muggle, should have seen it. Anger flared within him, hot and burning. The weight of his magic grew around him, ready at his fingertips. It would be so easy. 

Only Sirius had smiled, used magic. His son was not a squib. 

The realization was enough to temper him. Pulling out his wand, he focused on the memory and whispered, “Obliterate.” 

As he turned for the doorway, he paused at the guitar hanging in the window. Orion took it, shrinking the instrument down and pocketing it. Perhaps he would give it to Sirius for his next birthday.

“Point me, Sirius.” His wand danced in his hand. “Point me, Regulus.” Same direction. They were still together. He replayed the memory in his mind, of music and magic. His son was shining like a star.

Sirius had magic. 

Orion let out an even breath. Accidental magic ought to protect them from some muggle dangers. But anyone could find them, could lure the boys to who knew where could steal his precious children. What monsters lived among the muggles? Or even other wizards that would take magical children for some of the darkest arts? He checked the pocket watch once more, before sliding it back in his pocket. Nothing had changed. Two constellations against a void. 

They were two lost boys.

He’ll have to go back to Grimmauld and set about a scry if he didn’t find them soon. They couldn’t have gone much further. 

* * *

Where were they?

Orion tugged at his hair, staring at the water fountain, the statues of cupids, and some general from an unknown war. Across the road was a park full of muggle children enjoying a muggle treat, but not his children. How in Merlin’s name had they managed to travel so far? 

“Point me, Sirius.” The wand swiveled, pointing one direction then another. They were in motion, faster than just walking—a muggle vehicle. Orion’s hands clenched tight. A stranger, a muggle, held his heirs within their grasp. Had Cygnus sunk so low as to employ muggle assassins? Or was it something else? A muggle realizing the value of the children?

As soon as he had his children, he was going through with folding space around the house. He almost had the arithmancy perfect. Then he would adjust the wards so that Regulus and Sirius could not leave without permission. Maybe he could adjust his pocket watch while he was at it. Include a map of the town, no further, who knew where his children might travel when they were older. If he ever let them out of the house again.

Would even Hogwarts be safe?

Perhaps he should homeschool them. Neither Orion nor Walburga hadn’t the patience for schooling children, nor the calm to consistently manage Sirius’s pranks. Hiring tutors would be impractical. At least, Phineas’s portrait could keep an eye on them in school. Still, having his children home and safe was tempting. Hogwarts was still years away.

Then he felt it.

The wards were going off, signaling that a muggle was near. Naturally repelling the intruder, but, perhaps.

Orion apparated to the front of Number 12 Grimuald place.

“Point me, Regulus.” His wand swiveled, and he took off down the street, only to catch the tail end of a bright muggle van’s door opening and his children running out. His eldest grinning like a loon pockets full of sweets, and his youngest smiling equally as bright tugging on Sirius’s sleeve.

Their smiles fell when they caught sight of him. Good. They should realize that their actions were mistaken. Sirius pulled out some wrapped concoction and held it before him, an offering of appeasement. Orion hadn’t realized his children knew of his sweet tooth. For a moment, the two bicker distracting Orion from the man, the muggle, that slunk behind his children.

“What delightful children they are?” The muggle grinned, eyes cold. Orion clenched his hands. “A shame that they got lost. Anything could have happened to them.”

A threat. This man dared threaten what was his. Fury beat against his chest. A quick death would be far too kind. He pulled his wand from his sleeve, taking on a step forward. Only for that, that monster, to lay a hand on his child, too close to his neck and pulling him back.

“It’s a wonderful thing,” the monster spoke as Sirius winced. He harmed his child. Orion bit the inside of his check and focused on calming himself. If he acted too rashly, he risked harm on his children. Instead, he listened, “Reuniting children with their parents. Something deserving of a grand reward. Don’t you think?”

Money. The muggle merely wanted money. Perhaps Sirius had shown him some of the galleons he nicked. Not an assassin. If it had been one, a cold horror washed through him. All Orion would have found would have been his sons’ bodies.

“They did give me a single gold piece for their ice cream.” The man kept touching Sirius. “I made an extra special combination just for them.”

Poison. A muggle poison. Something without a taste. Belladonna?

“He did help us, Father.” Sirius tried to get out. Cautious, more concerned with Orion than the threat that held onto his shoulder. Regulus, in turn, looked terrified, watching the muggle. His child was scared. How dare this monster of muggle threaten them? Poison them. All for gold.

Orion wanted to kill the man.

Instead, he whispered an imperio and seized the monster’s will, bending it to match his own. The thing stepped back, eyes empty. 

What had he poisoned them with? A diagnostic spell would reveal even mundane injuries or poisons. What if it wasn’t mundane? The thought of Cygnus and assassination flickered into life. Would he plan it so Orion would have to watch his children die before his eyes? How long did they have? Neither looked ill, at least not yet. Would he watch his children crumple before his eyes? Would magic trigger it? 

“Come here.” Were they capable of walking? Did he have a bezoar? Regulus agreed, but Sirius protested. Concerned for his kidnapper. How could his child be so blind to the situation he was in? He gave his son a warning.

Orion focused on the muggle, launching a brief legimens attack while maintaining hold of the man’s will. No poison. Just greed for the gold of two strange rich children. A fool. 

“I’m just saying,” Sirius protested, looking entirely too righteous for all the worry he caused. Willfully meeting Orion’s eye with grey eyes so similar to his own, but young and full of fire.

“I will see that he is adequately paid for his services. Now come here,” Orion soothed his child, holding out a hand. What would adequate payment for kidnapping be, something that would serve Orion’s sense of justice? He couldn’t just kill the man. Not with the way the new legislation was slamming forward in response to one too many disappearances of muggles and muggle-born. All he had to do was not leave a trace. He watched as the two approached him. Regulus all obedience and Sirius willful hesitation. 

The notion of poison came back. How long did they have? Could he risk performing a diagnostic spell on them? He could apparate them to St. Mungos if he needed to. Decisively, he bent down. Their eyes were normal, skin tone a little red, no signs of poisoning. Orion risked it, casting the charm and watching the scroll filled out.

Dehydration. Sunburnt. For both of them. No poison. Regulus had skinned his palms. 

Was it the man? Orion demanded to see them. Regulus hands were so small when compared to his own and covered by some odd pink sticker. The wounds looked like someone had attempted muggle healing on them. A quick epiksey and the scraps vanished. He studied the two for a moment. Had his spell missed anything? Some unknown harm. But his children were just grinning up at him, delighted by the magic as they should be.

They were safe.

Orion all at once felt desperate to hold them, even if it wasn’t proper. Burgie was out. And the portraits knew better than to criticize him. The image of dead bodies of the two falling ill was too terrible. He was holding both of them before he knew it. Their weight was no burden. Safe, they were safe. Sirius mumbled something about the blasted muggle again. 

“I will handle it.” He wanted to destroy the man for what he had threatened to do. How dare he even think of harming his family? Rage shimmered only to be halted when Sirius squirmed a little before settling down. Regulus merely clung to him, hiding against his shoulder. His children were safe.

The wards of Grimmauld Place washed over him. He connected with them for a moment, permitting the muggle within the boundaries, only to direct the wards to pull him into the shed, and the rooms that were linked beneath—secret rooms and cells. Burgie wasn't even aware of them. 

Then he pulled the wards tight around them, closing them against the few visitors that Orion had permitted to be keyed in. Mostly family. Definitely not Cygnus, though. No one could enter, and no one could leave. 

The wards, in turn, washed over him in welcome, opening the house for him. The house-elf waiting, ready to follow his command, so intrinsically tied into the family magic. No. Kreacher hadn’t noticed the two sneaking out. He would not trust the elf to keep an eye on his children. Not at the moment. Not when he could bear to put them down. 

They could have been hurt.

They could have died. 

Orion took them to Sirius’s room, not willing to set them down, but knowing he needed to deal with the threat, with the anger brewing under his skin. Sirius didn’t want to let go either. Orion set the two down, noting tears in their light inner robes. 

They were safe. 

“The two of you will clean up.” Orion held their hands, discreetly feeling their pulse. Alive. Not poisoned. He needed the two to clean up, to wash away the odd scent of muggle streets and sweat that lingered on them. “You may change into your pajamas.” He summoned a pair of pajamas for them, silk for the summer. But the thought of letting them venture past this room disturbed him. He mentally focused on the wards forward, connecting with the intricacy and the house itself. Rearranging it to suit his purpose, and bringing the door to the bathroom on this floor. They would be safe in this room. “You will go no further than this room or the bathroom. Do you understand?”

Both eventually agreed, despite Sirius getting in a huff.

Safe. Alive. He placed a hand on their heads, reassuring himself of the fact. It took him a moment to make himself leave, to let them out of sight, but he needed to take care of the kidnapper. The house will keep them safe. But just to be sure, he cast several protection charms binding them to the full room, and preventing anyone from entering. He paused and considered something. Kreacher couldn’t harm them, but the family could manipulate him. Perhaps something Cygnus had said to Walburga that could be overheard. A coded message for the elf.

Kreacher shouldn’t betray them.

But just in case. He blocked the house-elf too, both in the shield and, “Kreacher,” he called, and the elf appeared, “you are not to go into Sirius’s room until I give you permission to.”

“Yes, Master.” The house-elf bowed.

“And prepare a light dinner for seven. The boy’s favorite sandwiches.” He added on. 

“I will begin preparations. Anything else, Master?”

“Do not tell Walburga anything of this day.”

Kreacher was silent for a moment. 

Orion wasn’t fooled. He knew the elf was fond of his wife and youngest son, for reasons beyond his understanding. “That is an order. And as this house belongs to me, this family belongs to me, so does your loyalty. I am the acting head. Not my wife.”

“Kreacher will obey.” The house-elf disappeared.

Orion pulled out his pocket watch. The small flickers of starlight making the constellations of Leo and Canis Major pointed towards his own constellation. They were safe. Not poisoned. He stared down at the watch, noting the background shades, a mixture of light and dark blues, and a white spark around Sirius. 

He could have lost them.

A sharp inhale, then another. They were so vulnerable, and they didn’t even know it. Prey for a muggle who wanted their gold. Orion found himself standing in front of the shed, opening the door only to bring the wards to seal it off. None, but he could enter or leave. Poison. He stared before the vials of potions that Walburga had made. Remedies, sleeping potions, bezoars, and poisons.

Belladonna’s kiss.

He reached for both. The poison and the cure. It wouldn’t be enough. Not nearly enough. Orion had a debt to a muggle to be paid. The horror of fearing from his children’s lives, of knowing what he had endured. The violent paleness of death, of watching someone convulse from poison. Ice cream. He conjured one of the treats his children had brought from their room. 

He took the stairs slowly. With every step, his rage grew into a cold inferno. Was this enough? A mere poison? What if the man died? Too quickly to know the consequences of his actions? A million curses and poisons went through his mind, sorting into those that would be undetectable unless one knew what they were looking for.

The lamps flared to life when he entered the last room, reflecting on cold dark stones, stained over the years with their enemies' blood. A man stood in front of him, darned in a white outfit with a silly label and a hat. Dark chains had latched onto his wrists and ankles, holding him immobile. The house had already responded to his wishes. Those chains locked a wizard’s magic, preventing them from casting. 

“Where am I?” he trembled.

“I am told I offer you payment.” Orion stepped forward, pulling out his wand. 

“Look. The kids paid in gold. I just thought-”

“That you would get a little more for your coffers.” He circled the man, each step deliberate, slow. An attempt to hold the rage in. The part of himself that screamed retribution, that wanted to unleash every curse he knew, to keep the man here for years, to experience the agony and terror that Orion had felt slowly. Watching as the monster touched his children. “First, look me in the eye.”

The man turned away, looking at the floor.

Pulling out a pair of black gloves from his pocket and dawning them, Orion stepped forward and waited. The man didn’t meet his eye. He grasped the muggle’s chin, startled hazel eyes met his gaze. Orion launched into the other’s mind, searching for every interaction with his children and then any preceding, any chance of poison that his diagnostic spell may have missed. 

Just greed and lies.Though the thought, the willingness to do so was there. If it were for gold, this man was capable of poisoning children, of harming his children.

The madness within him snapped.

* * *

Pulling down his sleeves, Orion noted the specks of blood, and his boots were covered in filth. He heard the distant scream, a sound now familiar as the wards of Grimmauld Place bodily plucked up the man and flung him out. 

He had let him go.

The man would hold no memory of the payment he received only a small souvenir, a curse that would haunt him. Nightmares to match the horror that Orion had felt and the one he had dealt with. Undetectable by most means and he doubted, the muggle would encounter the expert healers of St. Mungos. 

Orion opened the pocket watch once more. Both were asleep. Their constellation still pointed towards him, against an inky dark background. He ran a finger over the projected image, gently touching the constellations. The horror of not knowing their location still lingered. What he needed was a map. Something to tell them their precise location that would surpass the wards on any estate. Wards were for a home or a family. Not for their visitors. Could he surpass unplottable? Or go with the last detectable location? Most families made someone apparated right outside of the manor. That could work.

A quick tempus showed that he still had thirty minutes before dinner. He could make a map and infused it into his watch. He considered it in the past. Something where he would know where his children were at all times. When they were at Hogwarts and even when they weren’t. He would not lose them again. Could not accept having the watch point out towards an endless void when he knew they must be somewhere. 

A simple scourify on his clothes did not seem like enough. Sighing, Orion traipsed to his own rooms and donned his favorite pair of silver pajamas. At least, Sirius would get a kick out of his attire. 

His study was as he left it, the book of finances opened, and tucked in one of the drawers was a recently acquired global map that could be specified by country if desired, bringing it in focus, detailed beyond belief, the spellwork a masterpiece. It was perfect. All he needed to do was combine it with his watch, a sample of their blood, and magical signature. Though young, the two should have one. He could even draw on family magic to pinpoint their location in any of the properties. 

Rolling up the map, he made it to the first step, before the house reacted shifting so that he was standing in front of Sirius’s room. The door swung open before he could even reach out for it. The wards and shield he cast rose in greeting.

Sirius laid sprawled across the bed. Regulus curled in on himself, holding his brother’s hand. Safe, asleep. Orion cast another diagnostic charm just to be sure. 

They were fine.

Slowly, he sat down next to Regulus. The child remained asleep. Gently, he grasped a hand, cradling it softly. He needed just a little bit of blood. A drop. Conjuring his ritual dagger, he made a small cut on his youngest thumb and brought the bead of blood on the map. All the while, he muttered the spell to bind the map to him, to pull in the magic signature. He healed the small nick of his thumb, kissing the back of his hand, and set the limb back down. 

Sirius whined when he nicked his thumb, moving in his sleep. Orion soothed back stray black hairs from his son’s face, before performing the same spell, reaching out with family magic to bind his son’s signature to the map. Then carefully, he transformed the map, blending it into the pocket watch, the magic flaring and dancing around him, reaching to twine around his sons. Till in one last burst of light, everything settled within the pocket watch, the diamonds on the outside gleaming with magic. 

Orion closed it. 

The exhaustion of the magic spent swept over him. Orion closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep inhale. He would rest later. Flicking the watch open, he noted that it was mostly the same as before, stars making up constellations, pointing to Orion’s. Carefully, he tapped his wand to Sirius. The pocket watch projected a field of starlight that shifted, forming a model of Grimmauld place, and then the constellations of Canis Major and Leo located on the third floor of the house. He would test it again when they went to visit his father in the Manor Noir. 

“Master, dinner is ready.” Kreacher called out from the door, watching him with those wide eyes. 

“Set it in the parlor. We’ll have an informal meal.”

The house-elf nodded.

Orion moved to wake Sirius first. He resisted the urge to sweep both of them close to him, never letting them go or out of sight again. The watch must be enough. He would know where they were at, at all times. Never to be lost again. He wouldn’t permit it. 

Sirius mumbled something about pajamas, rubbing the sleep out his eyes. Orion resisted the urge to push his son’s messy hair down again. Instead, he stood, placing a gentle hand on Regulus’s shoulder. The boy seemed so small in the large bed, curled as he was. Relief pounded in his heart. 

“Are you mad at us?” Sirius’s wide grey eyes were a child-like reflection of his own. Orion settled on the bed, reassuring his child and then demanding their own story. He could speculate most of what happened, but why had they been so afraid? If the muggle monster hadn’t scared them, what had? 

“You won’t shout?” Sirius asked. It was unlike the boy to need reassurances, but at least his child realized that he had done wrong. 

“I am not your mother. I do not shout.” Orion had made sure to never shout at his children. He let Walburga manage the discipline as she thought fit, as long as she didn’t raise a hand to harm them physically. 

“Will you tell Mum?” Sirius squirmed beneath the blankets, wrinkling them terribly. Orion did not want to imagine Walburga’s reaction when she discovered the two had gone off wandering in muggle London. Muggles were naturally lesser than them, but so were the other wizards, common folk all of them. So far beneath the noble and ancient bloodline that his family hailed from. All meant to be used, to be of service for the needs of the Blacks, from the children’s wizarding tutors to the muggles that produced some of the food they ate. 

“I will not.” 

“Really?” Sirius did not believe him.

“You doubt my word.” The word of a Black, he thought he taught his child better than that. Sirius shook his head, face ashen. “Good. We’ll keep your exploits a secret between the three of us.” Orion would hold the knowledge of their accidental magic over Walbugra’s head, as per their agreement. That moment belonged to him and their children, and them alone. Both boys confirmed their agreement. Orion couldn’t resist patting his youngest on the head when he seemed so hesitant.

“Up both of you.” 

The two stood, looking so small, so fragile. Once again, the thought that he could have lost them struck Orion. He swept both of them into his hold, reassured by the sound of their breath, squirming in his grip, till they settled their heads against him. Alive. They were safe as long as they were in his grasp. Orion wouldn’t let them go anytime soon.

The rage within had settled some after seeing to the threat. Listening to his children chattered about their day over their sandwiches soothed the rest of it. He took a slow sip of fire whiskey, letting the burn down his throat. Sirius was far too naive.

Orion should tell him what their precious ice cream man had planned. But even Regulus seemed pleased with himself about the combination of ice cream and magic. Smiling brightly up at him, Sirius offered him one. He gently dissuaded them of the notion, having gotten rid of those treats personally. A part of him couldn’t help but wonder if those treats might be poisoned, despite searching the man’s memories. 

The image of the man holding onto Sirius popped back into his mind, making him drain the rest of his drink.

He could not let this happen again. “I have one clarification I wish to make,” he plucked Sirius up, carefully balancing him on one arm as if it were a chair while holding Sirius’s chin with a single finger, meeting his son’s eyes, “do you know what it might be?”

Sirius squirmed a moment, face twisted with guilt. Until he mumbled about leaving the house and just wanting ice cream, then a final protest of it being an accident with an accusative, ‘you promised you wouldn’t get mad.’

“I am not mad.” Orion held his son’s gaze. Even if he could feel his madness beating at the back of his mind, still remember the rage he unleashed on the muggle. But towards his son, he could never stay angry with him, with either of them. He would do all he could to protect them. “Regardless of what you meant. You and your brother still ran off into muggle London. I find that I need to clarify the consequences of such an event were to happen again.” 

“No sweets?” Sirius’s hesitant grin was all charm and pleading eyes. Knowing he was in trouble and offering a preferred punishment.

The thought of losing that silly grin of blank eyes in their place. “No,” Orion spoke slowly, suddenly wishing that he would just go through with the notion that struck him, “if you ever leave the house without permission again, you will not go to Hogwarts.”

They would be safe in Grimmauld Place, as long as they didn’t leave. He could keep them here, where no one, not even Cygnus, could touch them. 

“What?” Sirius sounded shocked. Orion knew all at once that he had no real hope of trying to hide his clever son away from the world. They had already managed to sneak out of the house once, and as soon as they learned about wards, family magic, and heirship, Sirius would sneak out again. The best option was the illusion of choice. 

“I’ll have the both of you homeschooled,” he drawled. What suitable punishment would convince the boy to behave? What did he fear more than his mother’s anger? The answer was simple. Who did Orion dislike as well as his son, “with Bellatrix.”

“No!” Sirius flung his arms about, losing balance, Orion swiftly corrected him, all the while his son protested about his cousin. 

“Don’t leave the house without myself or your mother as company, and it shalln’t happen. This is not to happen again. You will not even entertain the idea of an attempt. Do you understand, Sirius?” He held Sirius a little tighter. The thought of letting him go off to Hogwarts in a few short years, suddenly too much. 

Both boys gave their confirmation, looking suitable chastised. 

Orion settled on the settee, pulling Sirius down beside him, still safe in his grasp.

“I am pleased by both displays of accidental magic. In turn, what would the two of you wish to do for the rest of the evening?” He offered them an olive branch, unable to bear their sullen faces. There was a reason why he left discipline for Walburga. So far, he managed to keep it a secret that he would easily fold to his children’s wishes if they would but ask. 

The two thought of it for a moment, then Sirius voiced whatever came to mind while Regulus considered, snuggling against his side. Eventually, the two decided on a story told by the illusion of starlight that Orion so enjoyed casting, bringing the night sky to them, and bending the very stars to his will. Showing them a story that all children loved best, a story that was secretly about them, or how they wished to be.

The two fell asleep halfway through, Regulus with his head tucked against his chest, and Sirius was drooling on his other side, still half clinging to Orion.

The madness that pulsed in his heartbeat settled. His sons were safe in his arms, in their London home. The only place safer would be to bring them to their ancient manor where his father resides, the family magic there went back thousands of years to the point that the estate felt more alive than even Grimmauld Place. Orion didn’t fancy his father’s knowing looks and critical ways. How he raised his children was Orion’s business. 

Sirius let out a dull snore, and Orion pushed out the hair from his face. His exhaustion was catching up with him. He better modified the wards to let Walburga back in and his younger sister, Lucretia, to visit. If he didn’t he would never hear the end of it, and both would know something had set him off.

With his two boys sleeping so soundly against him and the parlor's cozy warmth, he finally relaxed. They were safe. Orion closed his eyes for a moment. 

* * *

The distinct click of a camera and giggle woke him. He opened his eyes in narrow slits, Lucretia stood across the room a broad smile across her face and one of the newly enchanted cameras in her grasp. Orion had moved to lay on his back with Regulus curled on his side against him, and Sirius sprawled with limbs askew and his face buried in Orion’s armpit. This child. Placing a hand on Sirius, he gently shifted him to a more comfortable position. Sirius let out a small snore. 

“What are you doing here?” Orion turned to his sister. He checked the time. It was a quarter till nine. “It’s late.”

“It isn’t that late. You just go to bed early.”

“That’s not an answer, ‘Cretia.” 

“It caught you glaring at me. This is perfect. My new favorite photo. I’ll place it on the mantle.” Lucretia was still grinning, as the camera spit out the photo. She even cooed at the picture. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

“No, no, you are right. This is valuable blackmail material. What would your wife say if she caught you cuddling with your children? The horror.” Lucretia covered her mouth in a mock gasp. Orion merely rolled his eyes at her. 

“Burgie believes the children need a firm hand.” Orion glanced down at the two who were curled up against him. Another loose hair had fallen into Sirius’s eyes again. He pushed it back.

“Well that wouldn’t be you, then. You’re as soft on them as it comes. Now, why are you here?”

“What? I can’t visit my favorite brother and beloved nephews? I meant to stop by for dinner with the three of you since Burgie was out, but for some reason the wards were closed.”

Orion stilled.

“What set you off?” Lucretia asked immediately, too perceptive by far. “Is it something we should be worried about?”

“I’ve handled it.” 

“What happened?” His sister needled, sitting down in a wing back chair, her voice quieter to not disturb the slumbering children. Orion glanced down at both of them, summoning a blanket to wrap around the three of them, pointedly ignoring his sister. Though for how admirable Orion felt that he handled the situation, he didn’t want to speak of his brief loss of control. “Tell me, or I will show the family this photo.” 

“Is that what you wish to use the blackmail for?” Orion eyed the photo. Both Sirius and Regulus curled up against him, moving a little in their sleep, safe within Orion's grasp. He wanted it.

“Oh. I’m keeping it regardless.” She folded her arms, steel-grey eyes meeting his, “Now tell me why you shut the wards when you haven’t in years. You know you need to talk about this, for the good of the family. If something has set off your madness, we need to deal with it.”

“I didn’t kill anyone.”

“That’s not as reassuring as you think it is.”

“If you must know, both of them showed accidental magic today.” Orion grinned, thinking of the promise he made to his sons. 

“That’s wonderful.” Lucretia smiled but still didn’t move from her spot. “But that doesn’t answer the question.” 

“I am sworn to secrecy.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding to this series eventually. It'll be after both Sirius and Regulus have finished Hogwarts. Featuring a locket, injuries, and the Black family. I also made Lucretia younger in this story than Orion.


End file.
